After ascension
by Iceranger21
Summary: what if Naruto left Konoha after been betrayed by team seven and gets trained by madara. then joins akatsuki as a member and seeks revenge on konoha. takes place after sasuke retrieval arc
1. Chapter 1

_**AFTER ASCENSION**_

**All right guys this is my first fanfic so I'm gonna try my best to write a good story. This is a godlike rinnegan-sharingan naruto story and it is taking place after the sasuke retrieval arc. I also don't do harems, but if I do it only going to be a maximum of three girls in it.**

**Disclamier:- **** I don't own naruto ,I've neve even eaten ramen before.**

**STORY START**

Naruto was staring at the plain white walls of the hospital room where he was laying. Bandages could be seen wrapped around his chest covering the area where sasuke's chidori pierced. He looked towards the still unused chair by his side and then to the door. No one had come to see him even to know how he was feeling. The only person who had come was tsunade though that was twice, first to bandage him up and make him feel better, the second was to bring him his favorite food 'ramen'. After that she never came again but he thought of it that she was been held by hokage duties, then his thoughts shifted to the rookie or rather the konoha eleven. He gets that kiba, neji, chouji, shikamaru and lee were hurt and would need to rest but what of the others, what about his team. Kakashi and sakura must be disappointed in me he thought as he sat up though flinched from feeling the small sharp jolts of pain in his chest.

He opened the window and jumped to the nearest roof. He didn't feel like facing anyone right now as he started jumping from building to building. He got to his apartment and saw sakura waiting for him in front of his door. "hey s-sakura-chan I'm so sorr-" he never got to finish his words when he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. "How dare you, you promised that you would bring him back but you didn't. I should have known you can't keep a simple promise, Tsunade-sama should have just sent me in your place, I knew I was a more competent ninja than you, you baka. Just leave me alone I don't want to see you in my life again". With that she ran crying. Naruto was still standing there with his head down when he heard a familiar voice" I'm so disappointed in you naruto, another reason why I chose to train sasuke over you. Can't even complete the simplest of missions. I just came to tell you that you are no longer a part of team seven ". I'm so sorry kakashi sensei I tried my best, but when he looked up kakashi was no longer there. Naruto felt something within him snap as he entered his apartment. They all left me, they betrayed me. "Sad isn't it, a voice said in the dark naruto was shocked but got of it and hit the light switch on. There on his couch he saw a plant like humanoid with a line running down its face dividing it in two equal half one half black and the other white it also had yellow eyes and it was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Hi I'm white zetsu said the white part **and I'm black zetsu** said the black part. Naruto tried to put up a not confused face though he failed miserably, 'hello, who are you and what are you doing here, how did you get into my apartment, the door and windows were locked and from the looked of things my window doesn't look broken. **We were sent to bring you to someone** the black part answered. Someone who you would want to meet. What makes you think that I would leave naruto replied.** Just like I said isn't it sad, to see all who you trusted betray you, they all left you. They used you and after they dumped you what makes you think the villagers won't assemble together and try to kill you for not bringing back their precious uchiha or the pink haired monkey won't look for ways to have revenge on you. Think about it. **Black zetsu replied. Who are you taking me to? Naruto asked. White zetsu smiled and said 'your grandfather, uchiha madara'.

**Cut, I want to stop the first chapter here I know it is short as from now a chapter will be four thousand words. In this story naruto meets madara, gets strong and kicks butt that technically the summary. So what do you guys think of my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry guys for uploading this chapter late. this is chapter 2 of after ascension. So what did you think of chapter one, I will try to make this one better.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own naruto or a bottle of beer **

**Chapter 2 start**

**Meeting the ancient uchiha**

'Madara is my what..'?, naruto shouted. 'Your grandfather and he requested for us to bring you to meet him'. But why didn't he come to see me when I was young and needed him the most.' Naruto asked. Black zetsu replied one he didn't know you were alive and two he wanted to meet you when you were already matured enough to know pain and understand pain. So are you still leaving this pathetic village. Naruto put down his head as he started going through his memories

**FLASH BACK **

Hey jiji do you think I could enter the ninja academy when a new year starts? A chibi naruto asked an old looking man with a smoking pipe in his mouth with a grin. The old man looked at naruto with a smile on his face as he ruffed his hair yes I think so, I will just fill in the necessary paper work for you to enter. Naruto looked up to him with the same grin 'thanks jiji'

**FLASH BACK END **

**ANOTHER FLASH BACK**

Naruto you are the nine tailed demon fox no one will ever recognize or love you! Now die… a man shouted as he threw the fuma shrunken in his hands to naruto that was dressed in an orange jumpsuit with a large scroll in his hands. Naruto looked up to see the shrunken spinning towards him but he was to shocked to move, he was the nine tailed demon fox so that was the reason for all the glares, the hatred and the reason why people never let him into their shop or let him play with their kids he thought with rage in his head. He just closed his eyes to accept his fate not like anyone was going to remember when he dies except for old man jiji and the ichirakus, but jiji was old and would soon die and the ichirakus would forget about after a few months. He waited for the pain but felt nothing but something warm running down his face. He opened his eyes to see his other academy sensei iruka umino (**Did I get his surname right**) over shadowing him with blood running down his mouth to his chest staining his chunin jacket.

'Iruka sensei why? Naruto asked. Because I was once like you, an orphan whose parents were killed in the battle against the kyuubi. I tried getting people's attention by playing pranks just like you. When I first met you I hated you until I saw me in you, he responded. Then with a grunt he pulled out the fuma shrunken out of his back and said to naruto ''you are nut the kyuubi naruto, you are only it's container''.

**FLASH BACK END**

**ANOTHER FLASH BACK**

' Five year old naruto was walking down the streets when he felt something hit his head. He looked down to see it was a rotten tomato and saw who threw it. It was a man who had an angry expression on his face.

Demons aren't allowed to walk among humans' he sneered. Naruto noticed a crowd was quickly forming and started to run. He looked back to see the crowd had started to run after him. Different tools and weapons were thrown at him as he felt something sharp hit his left leg. He looked forward to see it was a kunai and thought ' damn I've got ninja's chasing me too since he knew civilians couldn't throw or even handle a kunai. He took a sharp turn into an alley way but found the other end blocked with a brick wall that was too large for him to climb over. He turned back but saw that the crowd had already cornered him like a cat over a mouse. Naruto closed his eyes as he started crying to receive his punishment.

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he heard white zetsu start to speak, 'he could tell you about your parents'. It was there and then that naruto made his answer 'Give me thirty minutes to pack up and wait for me at the eastern gates'. Both zetsu's nodded before they started sinking back into the ground. Naruto started packing his essentials into a small bag. He just packed three days worth of clothing, a few cups of ramen and some kunai and shrunken. He didn't pack paper bombs because he was going to use it to make a distraction so he could leave without anyone stopping him. He starting pasting the paper bombs on his wall.

Meanwhile, gai was finishing his afternoon 1000 laps around konoha. 996, 997, 998, 999, 1000! Yosh my youthful flames is shining so bright that it might

'**BOOOM'! **naruto apartment exploded. Gai obvilous to the sound thought it was his youthful flames, Yosh! I will run round konoha 500 times on my hands with that he skipped on his hands and started counting while running, 1, 2, 3…. Anbu could be seen running to investigate the sound hoping it wasn't another invasion, but all they found was a already burning building as they missed the pair of eyes watching from the top of a building. Naruto started to run to meet zetsu at the gates.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Tsunade was in a battle against the enemy of all kages. An enemy that not even the s ranked leaders could beat it 'paperwork'.

Shizune had taken all her sake and the ones she even kept in her secret stash. 'just one more and I'm free… she thought as she stamped the last paper.'YES' shouted as she put the last stamped paper away. Now I can rest! 'HOKAGE SAMA'

An anbu said as he came in and knelt before her, "not to long ago there was an explosion of a residence building. Tsunade eye's narrowed as she asked whose residence building.

'Genin uzumaki naruto's hokage sama and apparently his gone missing' What take two squads of anbu with you and search for him and get me kakashi here. The anbu operative nodded and shuishined away. Please naruto I hope akatsuki hasn't gotten you, tsunade thought with worry.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

Zetsu led naruto to an unknown place deep in the mountains. It looked like an hideout with a big stone for a door that carved into it was the three comma marks in a matured sharingan. Zetsu led naruto towards a room that he saw an old man sitting on what looked like a throne with a grim reaper scythe by his side.

'Welcome naruto I have been expecting you the man said with a smile'.

_**Chapter 2 is over so do you guys like it. i want to give naruto a mangekoy and I'm still deciding on its shape and he will be able to use kamui, I am open for ideas . Chapter 3 in be out in a week so please read and review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I just started and I have five favorites, so I am gonna try my best to write a better story.**

**NOVRIER:- Thanks I will try to improve on my storyline though it won't end up as other naruto meets madara fan fictions and his rinnegan will be slightly twitched. Though it will have the deva and the rest paths abilities, it won't have the power over life and death like the normal rinnegan. Thanks.**

**This is chapter 3**

**Training**

I have been waiting for you the old man said with a smile.

Are you madara jiji ? naruto asked.

Yes I am my grandson, madara answered with a smile.

Naruto then asked with a frown, then why weren't you there for me when I was little, when I needed a family the most?.

Madara then frowned and replied I never knew you were alive. My wife, your grandmother and father's mother left me when your father was three, so I never knew how he looked like as he grew.

Naruto looked up at him and asked why did baa- chan leave you?

Madara then sighed and replied she never agreed with the way I looked at life at life. She always said that peace can be achieved through love and no matter what that pain will always exist no matter what I do to stop it-

But wasn't she right , I mean can't peace be achieved through love though pain will always exist?

No , peace can never be achieved through love and I am not talking about peace between villages, I'm also talking about peace within us humans and with my plans no one will ever experience pain again, I will create a world where everyone's dream will come true. The shinobi nations will be united under one flag and with my moon eye plans it will be possible.

He was interrupted again by a naruto who looked excited, oh.. oh.. can I be the one to draw our flag symbol? can it be a bowl of steaming ramen with the sharingan tomoes on it or two bowls of ramen with our names on it or-

For goodness sake naruto stop interrupting me and no you are not designing our symbol or putting ramen on it, you can't even draw the hidden villages symbols, naruto you got an F. Naruto pouted and folded his hands.

Naruto then got serious and asked if I am an uchiha, then why do I have blonde hair because if I can remember atmthe academy we were taught all uchiha had raven hair. Madara smiled and said well it's a trait from your baa-chan.

Well could you tell tell me about my parents. Madara chuckled and said I don't really know much about your mother and father. Though I'll tell you your father was a hated man around the elemental nations especially in iwa and kumo because of he single handedly killed most of their ninjas durning the third shinobi war. You know him as the yondaime hokage, namikaze minato or I'll just say uchiha minato the man who sealed the kyubbi in you.

Naruto was torn within him. He was happy that he was the son of a powerful man and from a clan and angry that it was his own father that sealed the kyubbi in him. What about my mother?

Your mother was not from konoha. She was from uzushio though it was destroyed in the second shinobi war by a combination attack on it both by iwa and kumo. She was the only survivor due to the fact that she was in konoha at that time. She and your father were in the academy together though they became friends when he saved her from being kidnapped by a kumo nin. I think that the basic information I know. The sandaime hokage should have told you.

Well he said he didn't know them, but why would he lie to me. That I do not know. Well get ready for bed because your training starts tomorrow and I promise you I won't go easy on you, madara said with an evil smile that promised pain, lots of it, but naruto was oblivious to it as he started shouting and jumping on the balls of his feet oh boy! Oh boy!.

Zetsu will show you to your room madara said as a white zetsu came out of the ground and stood behind him. Naruto wanted to ask him how he did it but kept that for later due to him being tired from the day's activities.

He yawned and said goodnight jiji waving at madara while following white zetsu.

**You are not gonna tell him**, black zetsu said . **I thought you wanted to make him have your revenge on konoha and what better way than telling him.**

Madara turned to face him and said not now zetsu, I want him to first concentrate on his training, then at the end of the first year of his training I will tell him about konoha and their despicable ways which will make him hate them more. He may not show it but I know he hates konoha, I can see it in his eyes.

**TIME SKIP 3DAYS LATER**

**KONOHA COUNCIL HALL**

Tsunade had a lot of tick marks on her face which showed she was really angry. The civilian council had called for a meeting yet for the past thirty minutes they have been doing nothing but arguing .

All right that enough she shouted as she banged her hands on her table while producing killer intent that though not much was enough to make the civilians whimper and the shinobi council flinch. The hidden anbu to were getting uncomfortable as it felt like their breaths were being drawn from them, but exhaled a sigh of relief when she stopped.

Now can someone tell me why I was summoned here, she said with anger in her voice.

Not wanting to make tsunade angry due to stories of how legendary her strength and temper was, a woman that had pink hair stood up and said tsunade sama, we are here to decide about the rank of the demon in the bingo book and the civilian council have decided on s rank. Tsunade then released another wave of killer intent though that one lasted for only a second. Haruno-san how dare you decide on a matter that demands a general meeting with the civilians. Try that again and I will put you and your co civilians in jail. Now it will be a council meeting, we'll start with the elders, then the shinobi council.

Danzo- s rank

Homura- a rank

Koharu- s rank

Hiashi- s rank he had always disliked naruto

Inochi- a rank had no reason to hate him

Chouza- a rank

Shikaku- troublesome a rank

Shibi- a rank

Tsume- a rank

Civilian council(6)- s rank

That leaves it at 8 s rank and six a rank that puts naruto as s rank in the bingo book, danzo said. Tsunade's eyes became moist though no one could see it, naruto please forgive me, she thought. As she stood up and walked away.

**OTO(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

Orochimaru was overseeing sasuke's training as he watched try to improve on the number of times he could use the chidori. He could now use it five times before chakra exhaustion.

Orochimaru- sama naruto kun left the leaf three days ago and now he is missing though konoha thinks akatsuki got him.

Orochimaru swore and said to kabuto, keep your eye on the lookout for the brat. If akatsuki got him it means that all my plans are ruined. I hope time runs faster so as sasuke kun's body will be ready so as that soon as he kill itachi and gets the mangekou sharingan I will take over his body and achieve my dream of immortality.

Yes orochimaru sama.

**MADARA'S HIDEOUT**

696, 697, 698, 699, Pants 700. Naruto collapsed on the floor twitching. Madara who was sitting on him meditating opened an eye why did you stop you were supposed to do 1000 pushups. Damn naruto swore this was supposed to be training not torture, for an old gramps you sure are heavy naruto told him.

Madara stood up and said for such childish exercise and you complain what will you do when the real deal starts.

Naruto cried anime tears childish exercises. He woke me up at 3 in the morning, what kind of human wakes up at 3. Had me do 100 laps around the hideout which is about 30,000 meters according to zetsu, 1000 situps and 2500 squats and now I have to complete this 1000 pushups and still have 2000 pull ups to do and as now forbidden me from eating ramen now forcing me to eat vegetables, seriously in my own opinion any food that is green is unhealthy and sick. Is he training me for some kind of muscle weight competition or what.

If you finish this exercise I'll buy you as many ramen as you want. Madara told him.

Naruto eyes lit up as madara said the magic words. All right jiji lets do this naruto shouted with renewed fire, 701, 702, 703, 704, 705….

Zetsu came up behind madara and whispered, you are not getting him the ramen are you?

No I hate ramen madara whispered back.

**So what do you guys think. It's a 1,564 word chapter. Madara is pretty evil right and what secret does madara want to tell naruto. **

**read and review ** **and please no flaming, ice ranger out.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is chapter 4 and I've got lot of crazy ideas for this story that I can't wait to show you guys. **_

"Ramen" human speaking

**KATON:GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU **– jutsus

"**Puny humans"** – demon speaking

Ramen/**ramen**\- human/demon thought

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Training 2 and meeting the kyuubi**_

**6 months later**

Alright naruto lets try this again.

Hai, naruto replied, "**KATON:GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU**. He shouted then puffed out a giant fireball the size of a small house. "so how did I do sensei?" naruto asked madara who looked pleased.

"Very good naruto, I'm impressed", he replied. So far naruto had learnt two fire jutsus so far which were **katon:gokakyuu no jutsu(fire style:Great fireball jutsu) **and **katon: hosenka no jutsu( fire style: mythical fire phoenix technique)**, one wind jutsu which was **futon: daitoppa(wind style: great breakthrough)** and one earth jutsu:- **doton: doryuudan(earth style: earth dragon projectile)**. Naruto had started learning elemental ninjutsu five months ago after madara decided to check his elemental affinity. It was a shocker to madara when he saw that naruto had three natures; fire, wind and earth and they were all primary. He then deduced that fire was from the kyuubi, wind from his father and earth from his mother. Since then he had started training him in his elements though they were offensive.

S o jiji are you going to teach me another awesome jutsu? Naruto asked.

No for now we will focus on your taijutsu training. Madara replied.

"Taijutsu training… aw men but you hit hard. Like really really hard sensei, naruto said remembering their first training session

**FLASHBACK**

"Alright naruto, give me your best shot. Madara said to naruto who was standing in front of him in a blue training gi.

"HAI MADARA SENSEI HERE I COME… naruto shouted as he ran towards madara and pulled back his right fist to punch him. As he got to madara, madara too pulled back a fist and punchd him in the head. naruto jumped back and shouted

"DAMN YOU HIT HARD FOR AN OLD MAN". 'Damn though it's not has strong as tsunade baa-chan's punch, if not for my high endurance I would have been knocked out'. he thought as he looked as madara again.

Alright here I come again. **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!(SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!) **as ten copies of naruto appeared and they all ran towards madara. "Alright boys you know what to do". One naruto said to the others as they all attacked together. U-ZU-MA-KI, the narutos said as they delivered their clone combo, NARUTO RENDAN another naruto jumped up and gave madara a kick to the chest sending him down towards the awaiting ground.

The smoke from the fall cleared to show a naruto clone that poofed away after it looked like it went through a grinder. WHAT! Naruto shouted after he saw madara was still standing in the same spot. How did you do that?

Madara said nothing as he moved to attack. He delivered a hook punch to naruto fac sending him to the wall, didn't give naruto the chance to recover and punched him in the stomach tice and jumped back to observe naruto's reaction.

OWWW…. Naruto groaned as he came out of the debris and held his head. you hit too hard sensei, but I'm just said started. That night naruto went to bed in pain and three cracked ribs, though he was okay in the morning and the good side was that he unlocked his sharingan.

**FLASHBACK END **

I almost died naruto thought while crying anime tears. Madara sweat dropped and decided to make it interesting for naruto. "Ok let's make it an all out spar. Ninjutsu can be used".

"Yes". Naruto shouted as he pumped his hand in the air, "let's do this" naruto said with a grin as he got into a stance. Madara was the one who created it though he didn't name it. Naruto had begged madara to let him be the one who named it and was still looking for a good name for it.

As the wind blew past which signified for them to start naruto ran towards madara at mid jounin speed and started with a kick. Madara and naruto were exchanging fists until naruto saw it was getting nowhere and jumped back to get some space. He looked at madara with his sharingan activated as he flashed through some handseals**, KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU** shouted as he puffed out small fire balls towards madara. Madara too flashed through some handseals **SUITON: MIZURAPPA ** He shouted as he shot a sream of water towards the fireballs.

The fire balls and water met halfway and hit each other creating a small mist that covered both madara and naruto. Naruto tried to use his advanced hearing to try and hears madara's footsteps. But he heard nothing he then felt pain in his back as he flew out of the mist and crashed into a wall.

damn his fast and this mist isn't doing me any good, naruto thought as he flashed through some hand seals **FUUTON: DAITOPPA **He shouted as he blew out a big gust of wind that took away the mist which revealed nothing. Madara wasn't there.

"You are too slow", a voice said behind him. Naruto turned around to punch punch him but hit nothing but air.

"As I said you are too slow" madara said as he was standing a few feet from him with his hands folded.

I'll show you whose slow you old geezer, naruto shouted as he whipped out a kunai. Being called slow was one thing, but been called slow by an old man like madara who was about more than hundred years was another thing that gave naruto's pride a huge hit. He flashed through some hand seals and shouted **KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU **As a flazing giant fireball ran towards madara. Madara flashed through his own seals at moderate speed and shouted **SUITON: MIZUDEPPOU NO JUTSU( WATER STYLE: WATER STYLE: WATER PISTOL JUTSU) **As he shot out balls of water at the fireball which created another small mist. Out of the mist a kunai came out with visible chakra coated on it. Madara caught it by it's handle and looked at it.

"Nice, channeling wind chakra into your kunai to make it sharper" . Impressive but not enough. Madara said as he threw the kunai back at naruto and flash through three hand seals, **KAGE KUNAI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**, As the kunai multiplied into fifty.

Naruto was already prepared and ran through some seals **FUUTON DAITOPPA ,** As a gush of wind blew the kunai back at madara. He dodged everything while staying on the same spot. Naruto rushed back at madara and engaged him in taijutsu. He delivered a leg sweep and while madara jumped over it, he tried to hit him with an uppercut while he was in the air, but missed. Madara taking advantage immediately hit naruto in the chest with a direct punch. Naruto quickly whipped out a kunai and threw it at madara. Madara caught it and said to him "that was too predictable".

"that was what I was hoping for" naruto said to him.

Madara looked at the kunai and saw that it had a paper bomb on its that was about to go off.

Naruto watched as he saw the bomb exploded and was waiting for its results meanwhile forming stratigies in his head as he knew that wouldn't take madara down. The smoke cleared to show madara wasn't there but a few feet away from the explosion site.

That's enough, madara said to naruto.

Why couldn't handle my awesomeness?

No I've just did that spar to grade your skills if it was a real battle though I am old and lost some of my strength, you would have been begging for your life.

Hn, as if, naruto replied.

Anyway in ninjutsu I will say you are low jonin, taijutsu: high chunin, speed: low jonin, reflex: I'll say mid jonin, analytical sense: mid jonin. I'll have to start you on genjutsu and kenjutsu training and maybe on fuinjutsu, but in all I'll say you are mid jounin and should be able to match a normal jounin in a one on one battle.

Awesome!, was all naruto was able to say.

**5 months later**

Naruto was meditating in his room. Madar had said he had come far and should be able to take on three anbu squads and jounins on his own. Madara had also wanted him to meet the kyuubi. Suddenly naruto found himself in a sewer.

Sewer naruto thought. What am I doing in a sewer?. How did madara jiji throw me into a sewer without me knowing? I swear when I get back I will prank him him with that pipe he normally smokes. But I better find my way out naruto said as he followed a red light that was emitting from the depth of the sewer. Naruto followed it until he led him to a big cage that was as big as the hokage monument and its gates were being held by a single paper.

Wow..! giant metal gates held by a piece of paper glued to it. Must be a very strong glue, I wonder what type, naruto thought.

"**So my jailer comes to visit me**" a loud voice said from with the cage.

**I want to continue but school would soon start, but I'll try to be updating every Sunday when I get the chance. I felt I should get naruto to meet the kyuubi early because it's also going to be part of naruto abilities.**

**I'm thinking , should I of which summon I should give naruto. He doesn't have the toad's anymore. I'll explain in chapter five. So I'm thinking demon fox, eagle, tigers or am open for suggestions. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five is on and it's Friday. In this story madara also trained obito. **

**Chapter five**

**Meeting old friends 1.**

The sound of a battle could be heard as naruto and madara were seen battling. To the eyes of a civilian all they would be seeing would be blur, but the eyes of a seasoned shinobi would know it was a very intense match between two very strong ninjas.

Naruto had so far become very strong though he was nowhere near madara full strength, but madara had told him that he was strong enough to be ranked high s- rank in the books. Naruto had also gained an ally in th kyuubi as he could still remember their first meeting.

**FLASHBACK**

"**So my jailor comes to visit me".** A voice said from within the cage.

"uh, you are you and where am I" naruto said clearing confused though he had a sneaking suspicion of where he was and who was speaking.

The voice chuckled and a pair of large red eyes with silts started glowing in the dark within the cage. The eyes appeared to be coming closer as naruto saw giant sharpened white teeths that were as big as he was. Suddenly the figure stopped moving as nine swoshing tails could be seen behind it.

"you are the kyuuubi" naruto said clearing without any evident of fear in his eyes after all madara taught him that a shinobi shouldn't show fear even at the point of death. "let me guess this is my mindscape" naruto said to the kyuubi.

"**hmm, I see you are pretty smart for your age unlike your mother who couldn't figure that out".** The kyuubi said with a grin.

My mother was once your container? Naruto asked the kyuubi not knowing that piece of information but didn't go into thinking about it since madara said he didn't know much about his mother.

"**yes, it has been fifty two years since I gained my freedom and three times sealed in an uzumaki three times in a row which is kinda getting irritating for someone of my callibar. Controlled two times by those vile eyes of the uchiha which is why you couldn't activate it earlier on despite all the death situations you've gotten into after all I tried repressing your uchiha DNA but it proved to be the dominant one in your blood".** The kyuubi said with disappointment.

Naruto became confused again as he asked, "what do you mean by sealed in an uzumaki three times in a row and being controlled two times by the sharingan?" naruto asked.

"**Uzuzmaki mito was my first container. After I was summoned by uchiha madara in his battle against haishiraima senju**( did I spell that right**) the one you know as first hokage. I was restrained by his kekkai genkai the mokuton, his wife uzumaki mito who happened to be on the battlefield used that opportunity to seal me in herself, thus becoming my first summoning and first time been controlled by that vile eyes". **The kyuubi answered.

"wow jiji can summon you?" naruto asked in awe.

"**he could, but I doubt he could now that I'm sealed in you. The second time was when your mother was taken to konoha to become my second container. That time mito was very old and since if she died of old age I could be free, but if she died in battle I would die too only to reform in a few years five or six tops since I am mainly made up of chakra. I was transferred to your mother when she was eight-**

Wait a minute! naruto interrupted, I thought you could only be sealed in a baby whose umbilical cord had just been cut off, at least that was what hokage jiji told me added in after thought.

"**That is also true but mito uzumaki like every other uzumaki except you was a seal master. She created a sealed that allowed me to the transferred without any complications though she died a few days after because of the stress she went through when my chakra was leaving her." **

"That was pretty awesome, but couldn't my dad use the same seal mito obaa-chan used when she first sealed you in her? I mean it didn't take her life and if my dad did that my parents would clearly have been alive."

"**that's also true but due to the situation the only solution that came quickly to your father's mind was the death god seal, which brings me to my second time of been controlled. It was the night of your birth and your parents decided to give birth to you in a secret and secure place because durning birth the seal becomes weak and since no one knew your mother was a jinchiriki couldn't be given birth to in the hospital so to not let anyone know that piece of information. After the delivery, a man who called himself uchiha madara attacked and extracted me from your mother . he was wearing an orange spiral shaped mask with one eye hole where his sharingan was activated. He controlled me it and ordered me to attacked konoha which I did though it was against my wish after all all I wanted to do was to sleep, after all been imprisoned for years is bound to have an effect on you. **As soon as he said thatnaruto had a large sweatdrop at the back of his head who would have thought the proclaimed powerful, walking distrution machine demon that almost destroyed konoha was lazy.** But I was sealed into you by your father, though not the full me". **

"What do you mean not the full you." Naruto asked.

"**if I was sealed with all my chakra within you, you wouldn't last for a day before you die and I get free, so your father sealed the yin of my chakra in him and yang in you." **

"This man that called himself uchiha madara, do you think he was really madara." Naruto asked wanting to know if his grandfather was the cause of the death of his parents.

"**Even though I don't like madara, I don't think the man fourteen years ago was the true madara. The self proclaimed madara got hit by the fouth's attack which I know the true madara wouldn't allow. Two the true madara wouldn't hide behind a mask, madara is to proud to do that."**

Naruto was relieved to know that madara wasn't the cause of his parents death.

**FLASH BACK END **

Naruto had asked madara about if he knew that someone was walking through the elemental nations bearing his name. madara told him he knew and told him all about obito and how obito thought because he was powerful he turned against madara plans and started making his own plans.

**THE PRESENT**

Madara and naruto continued trading blows against each other, sharingan's activated. Naruto might have caught up with madara in speed but the old man still had the experience. It had been two years and a half years since naruto met madara and he had come far. Madara had ranked him high jounin in taijutsu without the sharingan. With the sharingan he was high anbu captain.

In ninjutsu he was mid kage with his arsenal comprising of mostly fire, wind and earth jutsu. in genjutsu he could only cast it with his sharingan so that left him high chunin in it if he didn't use the mangekou. In fuinjutsu he was a level seven seal master. He had also taken an interest in kenjutsu and had forged his own sword. He could channel elemental chakra through it and had named it predator. Naruto had sworn that that blade would only be used when facing strong opponents or in an emergency, in kenjutsu he was ranked mid jounin. All in all he was low kage in strength. Naruto had achieved all three tomoes in both sharingan and had trained with it.

The kyuubi had used it's chakra to unlock naruto's mangekou sharingan. It shape was two grim reaper's scythe in a x-crossed too had so far improved on the rasengan and could now do it one handedly. He also created other types of rasengan by in fusing elemental chakra into them. They **were katon:rasengan, futon: rasengan, raiton: rasengan, futon: rasenshurinken, rasengan bomb. **One of his favorite was the rasengan bomb which was creating a normal rasengan infusing it with large amounts of wind chakra and try to shrink it. If large amounts of power that was shrinked was contained in such small space there was bound to be an explosion and a big one And the best part of it was that since it was connected to naruto's chakra he could detonate it anytime he wants.

**DOTON: GANCHUUSOU NO JUTSU( Earth style: rock pillar spears) **Naruto said as rock spears came out of the ground trying to pierce madara. Madara expertly dodged the spears and tried to put naruto in another genjutsu with his sharingan, but naruto dispelled it since he had been trained to detect a genjutsu done by the sharingan by madara.

**KATON: GOURYUUKA NO JUTSU( GREAT DRAGON FIRE TECHNIQUE) **Madara said as he exhaled out a big dragon made of fire towards naruto. Naruto then made a clone and they both flashed through handseals. **SUITON: MIZURAPPA( WATER STYLE: WATER TRUMPET), RAITON: KANGEKIHA( LIGHTENING STYLE: INSPIRATIONAL WAVE) **They both shouted as the real naruto spew out a wave of water and the clone combined the lightening with it as it flew towards madara. Madara ran through hand seals at un human speed and shouted **DOTON: DORYUU HEKI( EARTH STYLE: EARTH WALL)** As a wall of earth rose and blocked the attack the the wall to got destroyed when they collided.

Naruto whipped out a kunai and threw it at madara and flashed through hand seals **KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU** As the kunai multiplied into thirty kunai. Madara quickly caught the first kunai that got to him and used it to block the others and dodged the remaining his eyes never leaving naruto. He soon felt a presence behind him as he turned to barely block a kick to the face from another naruto. He jumped back and saw the naruto he was watching before turn into smoke. Nice he distracted me with the kunais and switched himself with a clone to launch a sneak attack on me. Naruto got into a stance which he finally named tiger claw( remember madara made it). It was centered on speed, agility and counter.

Naruto ran towards madara and engaged him in taijutsu. They kept on throwing their fists at each other as naruto attempted to give madara a leg sweep but madara jumped over it and launched a right hook at him but naruto blocked it he then looked at madara in the eye and cast a genjutsu on him. Madara canceled it and kicked at naruto again naruto jumped back and flashed through hand seals **KATON:HAISEKISHOU NO JUTSU( FIRE STYLE: BURNING ASH ACCUMULATION) **He said as he exhaled a cloud of ash at madara . when it got close he gashed his teeths against each other and the ash sparked into a big bonfire. Madara was quick to counter with a water pistol jutsu which created a huge mist. Madara then felt a blade at his neck and saw naruto looking at him with a smirk. "Yield? naruto asked him.

Madara sighed and replied yield. Naruto kept his smirk and looked at madara. "if I was still in my prime, you wouldn't have beaten me" madara said to naruto.

Naruto got a tick mark on his head as he shouted back in anger "WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU OLD GEEZER". Madara sighed as he went back to sit on his throne chair as naruto dubbed it. Damn I've being sighing a lot these days, madara thought. He suddenly started coughing while holding his chest as if he was in pain. Naruto was at his side at once trying to know what was happening to his grandfather.

"I fear my health is already failing due to how hold I am." Madara said to naruto.

"you are very old yet you still move faster than hokage jiji did". Naruto said back.

Madara smiled and continued coughing. "naruto, I fear my time as come for me to die 'cough' but I want you to remember the plans for peace and all I have taught you. I 'cough cough' don't want you to cry when I die and zetsu already knows to transfer my eyes to you so that you can gain the eternal mangekou and won't be stopped by that despicable blindness." By then naruto's eyes already showed signs of tears threatening to spill. With that madara died.

Naruto bowed his head and offered a quick prayer for madara after which he stood up refusing to cry. Madara told him not to and he will obey his wish. He then looked at black zetsu who was watching them "after I bury him you'll transfer his eyes and we begin his plans."

**KONOHAGAKURE( 6months later) **

Sakura was walking down konoha streets to the hokage tower where tsunade had requested for her. She, ino and hinata had become medic nins under the tutelage of tsunade who started training them a few weeks after naruto disappearance. The entire konoha eleven minus naruto, sasuke and neji had become chunins and neji was a jounin.

She was devastated when she went to naruto apartment to apologize to him only to hear he was gone. In five days two of her team mates were gone. Sauke left for power while naruto no one really knew why he had left. Some said he sent the uchiha away and betrayed konoha and left while others said he was kidnapped by akatsuki. Kakashi had gone back to anbu duties in remorse after he discovered naruto was his sensei son. She could still remember when tsunade called together the konoha eleven and told the the truth. Why naruto was hated, his parentage and the akatsuki. Hinata was also devastated when she heard naruto left or was kidnapped. Jiraiya had spent the last few years searching the elemental nation for him .

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw she was at the door of the hokage's office. She knocked twice and opened to see the rest of the now dubbed rookie seven and their sensei's she was surprised kakashi was also there.

She stood close to her comrades and nodded to them as a sign of greeting. "Now tsunade started speaking, I called you all here because of an emergency. Two days ago word arrived that suna was attacked by the akatsuki and their kazekage was kidnapped. As you all know garra contains the one tailed shukaku and I fear akatsuki is already on the move. So you will all prepare and leave in the next two hours."

"Hai, hokage sama" they all chorused and left.

Naruto please be alright she thought as she looked at a picture on her table that was taken when jiraiya and naruto were returning to konoha with her.

**FEW HOURS LATER **

The rookie team got to suna where on their way they encountered temari. There they found out that kankuro had fought sasori of the red sands and was poisoned. Sakura managed to extract it and create an antidote for it after which they got a lead on the akatsuki's hideout and left with a old lady that said she was sasori's grandmother.(they won't encounter itachi and kisame).

Now they were in front of a boulder that had five seals on it. They ripped it off and sakura smashed the boulder gaining entrance. There they saw a non-moving gaara and three akatsuki members two of which they identified as deidara and sasori, the third member face was still covered with his hat.

Gasp!, naruto-kun? Hinata asked with her byakugan activated.

**Longest chapter I've written so far. Naruto joined the akatsuki because it was part of madara plans since obito too is there, though no one knows naruto was trained by madara or has the sharingan. Please read and review thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay in posting, school's been a pain in the ass. Right now as I'm typing I am down with a fever so no school for me today, YES! . So you all know that the other chapter of this story hasn't been written well so I plan to do my best this time. So let's start the story**_

Story Start

'Naruto, that's Naruto? It can't be. Naruto has been gone for almost three years and there's know way he would join the akatsuki when they want to kill him' Were the thoughts floating in the konoha shinobi's head.

Despite the tense situation, the figure remained still as he stood in between the grinning deidara who had been looking for subjects to test his new arts on and a still moving sasori who had a still face but looking deep into it you could see bloodlust.

Naruto-kun is that you? Hinata asked with hope in her voice as she tried to take a step forward but was held back by Kiba who looked at her with a frown that had disappointment in it.

'I can't believe you Hinata, how will naruto of all people join the akatsuki when he knows they are looking for him since he is a jinchuiriki and they are the akatsuki a bunch of s-rank criminals who knows the kind of genjutsu they know that it can deceive the byakugan and they might of henged into naruto to throw us of our game'. The konoha shinobi accepted kiba's explanation as the truth and got ready for battle as they dropped into their fighting stances.

The three akatsuki members looked at each other silently communicating before running towards a them with Deidara taking Choji, Kakashi and Kiba, Sasori taking Sakura, Ino, his grandmother who said her name was Chiyo and trained Sasori in puppetry and Shino while naruto took Hinata, Kureani, Shikamaru and Asuma.

Deidara formed a bird out of his clay and flew away with the three shinobis not far behind. Naruto took his opponent to the open while Sasori battled inside the hideout.

Deidara fight

Deidara kept on throwing down white clay balls as he continued flying. Kiba who tried to perform a fang over fang narrowly escaped as he was hit by the balls that had started exploding after he started his jutsu. Kakashi who was jumping in the trees whipped out three kunais with exploding tags wrapped around the and threw it to counter as they exploded in the air. Deidara looked down with a grin and said out loud 'no matter how much you try you are no match for ar- Deidara stopped as he felt something heavy landing on his bird. Deidara looked and saw it was choji. So that was his plan Deidara thought, to block my view so I won't know when they attack , but no worries it was a mistake on their side as he formed another bird and jumped on it while putting his hands in a hand seal. KATSU! He shouted as the bird Choji was on exploded. Deidara stopped to look at his creation with a grin but was surprised when he saw a huge ball spinning down to pound him to dust.

'Hn, so you didn't die Deidara asked as he dodged choji and kiba's attempt to bring him down not seeing kakashi with his sharingan eye open. Kakashi jumped unto the bird and tried to kick deidara down but was blocked with his left arm.

Deidara looked at kakashi with a smile and told him 'so you want us to do this like men, you and me let's g-uff', deidara was silenced with an axe kick to the chest from kakshi. Kakashi watched with a smile as deidara fell going right into the forest where he had planned with kiba and choji to finish him off, but that smile washed away when he saw the deidara falling melt into clay.

A clay clone! Kakashi thought in shock as he saw another deidara on a dragon heading towards him at break neck speed. Kakashi narrowly escaped due to his sharingan.

Kakashi flipped through hand seals **KATON:- HOUSENKA NO JUTSU( FIRE STYLE:- MYTHICAL FIRE PHOENIX TECHNIQUE)** as he shot out small balls of fire towards the dragon. The dragon dodged the balls but got hit by one when it came close to kakashi and exploded, kakashi falling off the bird he was standing on and deidara landing on it.

Hmm did you think you could beat my art, THINK AGAIN! Deidara said as he flew towards kakaskhi and threw objects that looked like mosquitoes to kakashi that exploded while still in the air. Kakashi landed on a large tree branch and was joined by kiba and choji.

'damn his explosions' kakashi cursed as they retreated trying to escape the explosive balls that were falling from the sky, I might have to use it, kakashi thought as they narrowly avoided another set of explosions. kiba! Attack from the left, choji attack from the right lets take this crazy bomb artist down. The two chunins nodded and jumped away. Choji did a super multi size technique and bounced towards deidara while kiba and akamaru were spinning towards him with a double headed wolf. Kakashi jumped up to face deidara as his sharingan started spinning to stop to show a wind will in place of the three tomoes in it. **KAMUI** kakashi said as he looked at deidara. Deidara jumped away but was not fast enough as his left arm appeared to be in a vortex and disappeared. Deidara was shocked as he looked at kakashi who looked tired. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME! Deidara shouted at kakashi as he didn't see kiba coming and was hit by his jutsu. as deidara flew back and tried to twist to land he met choji's fist and flew to the other direction.

Deidara of the akatsuki if you quietly surrender to will be taken to konoha as a prisoner gently, resist and be exterminated.

'Never!, I will never surrender you will never take me alive he said as he put his single arm in the tiger seal and ripped open his akatscki cloak to reveal a mouth on his chest. Ugh what with this guy and mouths! Kiba shouted.

Behold ! my greatest art deidara shouted as he fed the mouth a large amount of clay, then dark veins started appearing on his body as he started laughing manically as they veins retreated into a sphere on his chest. By then kakashi had already started retreating with kiba and choji as choji still in his large size collected kakashi and kiba in his hands and bounced still looking at them grinned, see yah assholes meet my ultimate jutsu KATSU! As his body exploded causing a large explosion that the konoha shinobi barely escaped.

Wheew that was close, the shinobis thought as they continued running to go help the others. If they had looked back to the explosion site they would have seen a giant white bird leaving the area.

SASORI FIGHT

Hello grandmother, sasori said as he looked at chiyo. Hello grandson, chiyo said as the shinobis beside her prepared for battle. WAIT! Chiyo told them as they stopped, let me first fight him after all I was the one who taught him puppetry, let's see if he has improved.

Sasori then looked towards her and said 'you're making a huge mistake here granny' he said as he unsealed his puppets, I hope your ready because I used this technique to destroy a village, Chiyo then unsealed her puppets too, let's battle! She said as she controlled her puppets to attack sasori. Sasori then swung into battle. **DANCE OF A HUNDRED PUPPETS**, as their puppets clashed. Sasori puppets succeded in demolishing chiyos puppets as she unsealed more hinting the konoha shinobis to join her.

Sakura came crashing down with a punch as she tore through the puppets, shino used his kikachu to eat up the chakra strings used to control the puppets and ino channeled chakra through her hands as she like sakura tore through the puppets. Soon after all that remained were just broken wood and metal.

The suna and konoha ninjas looked at the puppet criminal nin as he stood there in the mist of the broken puppets parts. Hn already out of puppets? ino asked. Sasori didn't say anything as he unsealed a puppet that looked familiar. Ha just one puppet don't worry guys I've got this but got pale by what she heard after. Remember him grandma? Chiyo gasped as she took a step backwards. 'That…that the sandaime kazekage! So you are the one who killed him and turned him into your puppet? San…san…sandaime kazekage ? ino said in shock as she looked as the puppet. Yes, sasori answerd her 'now get ready to be crushed by the magnetic sands of the kazekage', he said as he commanded the puppet to attack.

The shinobis jumped away as a tsunami of sand came down on them. Sakura charged back at the kage getting ready to punch it out but had to jump back when she was almost caught by some sand that came out of the ground. She threw some kunai at the kazekage but it was stopped. Chiyo unsealed another set of puppets but they were demolished by sasori's own.

'**MIND JUMP TECHNIQUE**' ino shouted as her body became limp, but after a few seconds , it jecked backwards as if something hit it. 'WHY CAN'T I ENTER HIS MIND' ino screamed. 'FOR GOODNESS SAKE INO, IT IS A PUPPET IT HAS NO MIND OF ITS OWN' sakura screamed back. Shino unleashed his bugs sending them to attack sasori, but some of them were crushed by the sandaime's sand. Sakura came down with an overhead punch as she broke through hitting the puppet on it's head and smashing it into pieces.

Sasori looked back with the same straight look. 'You might have destroyed my puppets but there is still one final one' he said as his right arm turned into a cannon and fired out three black balls that exploded when it hit a surface. The four shinobis took cover behind rocks as the cannon started shooting kunai too.

Sakura turned to the others 'im going in, cover me'. As she jumped away from her position. Shino sent his bugs to block sasori's view as ino channeled chakra through her hands and punched the ground creating a dust cover. Sakura jumped up as chiyo unsealed her last batch of puppets that she sent in as a distraction, but sasori saw through their attacks. He destroyed chiyo's puppets and used a flame thrower to stop sakura. Sakura retreated back to where the others were as sasori pointed the flame throwers towards her position. Sasori tried to shoot out flames but saw his throwers weren't functioning looked at it and saw shino bugs going into its holes that were meant for air passage.

Sakura saw this and took advantage of the situation, 'lets finish this'. As they ran towards sasori. Ino hit the ground and picked up a giant stone and hurled it towards sasori, shino ran along with the rock to distract sasori. As sasori was distracted by the rock and shino while trying to remove shino bugs, sakura came out of the ground with a fist high as she gave sasori a uppercut shattering his puppet body. As the four shinobi regrouped, they looked towards sasori's direction and what they saw wasn't what they expected, an eighteen year old red head lying on the floor bleeding.

They was surprised, you said 'sasori left suna when he was seventeen, shino said to chiyo when he saw him and it has been thirteen years since then how come he still looks like his eighteen when he should be thirty'.

Chiyo looked back at him and replied 'he was always fascinated by the workings of a puppet and always wanted to see what more they could do. He must have gotten a way to turn himself to a puppet' she said. None of them saw sasori standing up as he rushed at them aiming at chiyo. Sakura through a side glance caught him running at them and tried to retaliate but wasn't fast enough, but due to her training with tsunade she managed to strike a blow to his heart area. Sasori fell back as he coughed out blood. Hn looks like this is my end, you gave me a deadly hit to the heart, you were to late the boy is dead and with that sasori died.

The four shinobi left sasori as they ran towards garaa's location. they left to quick or else the would have witnessed sasori's body turn blackish brown in skin complexion.

THE STRANGER'S FIGHT

The unknown ninja stood infront of the four konoha nins as they glared at him. He tilted his hat up a little bit to reveal a stick at the left corner of his mouth. He spat it out to reveal it was an already finished dango stick.

who are you? Asuma asked

'my, my, already tense? You can call me daisuke' he replied.

Daisuke then took a step forward which got the four nins to be on alert. He then put his right hand behind him as if he was going for his kunai pouch. Hinata who had already activated her byakugan couldn't see what he was going for.

'A transparency barrier seal, mainly created for the byakugan you can't see through me or within me except for my face. I have them written in my clothes' daisuke explained as he saw her confusion. The ninjas then saw him bringing his arm back forward as they were ready to repel or dodge what ever he was going to bring out. They would have attacked him when his arm was in his pouch but he was an akatsuki member, being a member of that organization meant s-rank business. He then brought up his hand to reveal 'A CAN OF COCA COLA'. He four ninjas jaws dropped in surprise.

'ah, daisuke exhaled nothing is more better but a nice can of cola to wash down after a meal' he said as he started sipping the cola.

'Hey take us serious' kureani shouted at him.

'oh you are still here' he replied.

The four konoha shinobis all had a huge sweatdrop, 'he forgot we were even here' they thought.

'well since you won't leave I just have to drive you all away' daisuke told them with a frown.

Finally he's going to battle, asuma thought.

'SHU, SHU, SHU' daisuke screamed at them. For a second time, the shinobi's jaw dropped which daisuke could swear made a small crater.

The shinobis had different thoughts

What with this guy- kureani

There is something about this guy that unnerves me- shikamaru

He also thinks we are weak just like father thought of me- hinata

I'm gonna murder him- asuma

'Daisuke of the akatsuki! By the order of the godaime hokage you can either surrender peacefully and be taken to the hidden leaves to be tried for your crimes or be killed', Shikamaru said.

'Well if you wanted a battle you could have said so' daisuke replied.

'no that isn't what am trrying to say, I me- shikamaru was caught off as the missing nin put his left arm in a half tiger seal **KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU** he said as he blew out a giant fireball the size of a cabin.

'shit he must have one load of chakra to be able to create a fireball like that big' asuma thought as he and the others scattered to dodge the fire ball that almost crashed into them and knocked down three trees before going out.

'He He He, hat was close pheew' daisuke said as he brought his can of cola to his lips. 'GO' asuma said as they all rushed at the akatsuki nin attacking him at the same time. Daisuke dodged all their attacks as he moved gracefully while taking sips from his drink.

Daisuke then saw asuma coming at him running through handseals and knowing asuma it would probably be a wind jutsu. as he tried to move he found that he couldn't move his legs **KAGE MANE NO JUTSU( SHADOW IMITATION TECHNIQUE)** success. From the corner of his eyes daisuke saw that it was the lazy looking boy from before who he suspected was a nara, but now his technique confirmed his suspicions**. FUTON: REPPUUSHOU** daisuke heard as he was almost hit by the technique from asuma. Daisuke had used a lot of chakra to break himself free and dodge asuma's attack but his drink was not fortunate.

Daisuke watched as his can of cola was torn apart by the speeding air. 'NO COLA WHY…..! WHY…..!' daisuke cried as he knelt down by the now destroyed cola can. 'I DIDN'T GET TO FINISH YOU'. Daisuke stood up as he looked at the konoha nins with anger in his eyes especially at asuma,

'You have committed something worse than murder, I will never forgive you' with those words he attacked. He ran at kureani first and engaged her in taijutsu. He did a leg sweep but kureani jumped over it then he flipped over her as he got behind her and started attacking her with series of punches and kicks that kureani could barely follow. Asuma and hinata came up behind him to attack. Hinata charged in with a 32 palm attack as asuma jumped overhead for a frontal attack. By the time hinata stopped she saw kureani only groaning in pain. Then she realized that daisuke had substituted with kureani to take his hits. She looked back to his daisuke who waved at her. Asuma then ran at him,

'This is for my girlfriend' he said as he tried to use his trench knives toslash daisuke across the chest. Daisuke dodged as he turned back to kick asuma in the chest and 'this is for my cola' he said as asuma skipped away like a stone. Hinata and shikamaru attacked at the same time **KAGE KUBI SHIBARI NO JUTSU( SHADOW NECK BIND TECHNIQUE) **shikamaru said as a shadow rose out of the ground and grabbed daisuke's neck, 'HINATA NOW' shikamaru said as hinata charged in and delivered another 32 palms. Shikamaru released daisuke as they were planning to take him in alive. Daisuke grunted in pain and turned into smoke revealing to be a clone. 'He was a clone' shikamaru and hinata thought in shock.

**KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU** daisuke said as he dropped out of the trees and breathed out a large dragon made of fire at the nins. Hinata got in front of shikamaru **KAITEN** she said as she started spinning blocking the flames. Daisuke used the opportunity and delivered two blows to the stomachs of both nins. Both shikamaru and hinata fell to the ground. As daisuke waliked towards them he was then surrounded by the remaining konoha nins who had finished their fights with an alive gaara and a dead chiyo.

'stay back kakashi called as he put his hands down to form his infamous rankiri technique you are coming with us. Daisuke watched as asuma and the others stood back up and took their stances.

'My, My I'm gonna have to leave'. With that he whipped out another can of coke from no where and body flickered away. 'He got away' kureani said as they relaxed. 'SHIT' asuma swore.

'What asuma' kakashi asked as everyone one looked at asuma. Asuma looked at the spot daisuke was standing'That son of a bitch had another can'. With that everyone sweat dropped including shino.

_**Alright guys this is my longest chapter, sorry for not updating on time like I said school's been a bitch. You guys know I started this chapter when I was down with a cold that was approximately three weeks four days ago. That same day a friend of mine called to tell me we had a project to do to submit the next day and it was given by my worst teacher ughh..! can you believe. I had to stay up all night just to finish the stupid geography project worth fifteen percent of my grade and still try to get a good night rest and exams were on the way so I had to read, but now school's closed for summer and I have lots of time to write my story. Ice ranger out. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's ice ranger again and this is another chapter of after ascension. I intend to post this chapter and chapter six together and expect more chapters though not fast, so I'll try to update chapters as fast as I can. So i- BANG**_

_**ICE RANGER:- What the hell**_

_**NARUTO:- you , how dare you!**_

_**ICE RANGER:- What are you talking about?**_

_**NARUTO:- I'm talking about you making me eat dango instead of ramen. I mean cola goes better with ramen, right?**_

_**ICE RANGER:- Ugh, who told you that?**_

_**NARUTO:- I don't care just give me some ramen**_

_**ICE RANGER:- Fine, there are a few cups of ramen in the kitchen cupboard.**_

_**NARUTO:- Ramen, Ramen,Ramen'(he says as he runs to the kitchen)**_

_**ICE RANGER:- (walking away then stops) shit I forgot we are out of ramen( he calls out to naruto).**_

_**NARUTO:- Ice ranger when I catch you, you will be in one hell of an ice danger( chases ice ranger)**_

_**ICE RANGER:- (Running) I do not own naruto maybe until I buy him some ramen and maybe kill kishimoto.**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN:- THE UNKNOWN MISSING NIN**

**START**

'The konoha shinobis had safely gotten back to konoha after they had rescued gaara who was brought back to life by chiyo who did a kinjutsu that brought him back to life, exchanging her life for his. The three teams were now standing before tsunade giving their report.

"So you managed to kill two akatsuki members and one escaped" tsunade escaped.

"Yes, hokage-sama" replied kakashi who was the leader of the group.

"So what is the name of this said criminal and what do you know about him"? Tsunade asked.

"he said his name was daisuke though we don't know where he's from" kureani replied. Tsunade brought out a book and stated flipping through it.

"can you describe him"? tsunade asked.

"he has blonde hair with blue eyes, has a thing for drinking cola and might be a fire elemental user, That's all we know". Hinata said

Tsunade continued flipping through the pages of the book which confused the ninjas.

"uh hokage-sama I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked voicing out everyone's thoughts.

" I'm looking for this daisuke of a person in the bingo book".

"uh why" asuma asked.

"Because everyone in the akatsuki is in the bingo book except for their leader who we just know is called pain, nothing else. It's like a tradition, you can't join akatsuki if you just want to join unless they recongise your talent and have a need for you or you did something to make you an s- rank criminal". Tsunade had that time had finished going through the book. "He's not in here so that means he joined by option A that means he is dangerous"

"but he ought to have come from a village even if it is not part of the five great one at least one that is a shinobi one for him to have gotten shinobi training". Shino said.

"nope, not in here" tsunade replied

shikamaru then looked at hinata who looked like she was in deep thought. "hinata, why weren't you able to spot daisuke when he moved".

Hinata then looked at shikamaru 'I think daisuke is like kureani sensei only better. I think he is a genjutsu master'.

Tsunade looked at hinata as she remembered a visit she had from jiraiya earlier that day.

**FLASHBACK**

Tsunade was growling angrily as she signed of another one of the demonic papers on her table that didn't seem to decrease.

'god help us if papers should suddenly develop legs and instincts of war' she thought.

She was broken out of thought s by the opening of the a window and she turned towards the sound to see jiraiya coming in.

"hey hime did you miss me"? jiraiya asked while spreaping his arms out for a hug, but too bad tsunade was in a bad mood from the paper work and also knew he was going to grope her too and he turned out to be what tsunade needed. A frustration relief dummy as tsunade gave him a knuckle punch to the head sending him out through the window to the hot springs. Anyone who listened well who have heard jiraiya cries of pain as he had landed in the female side.

She looked as jiraiya came back through the same window,

"is that the kind of welcome I get"? he asked the slug princess though not expecting an answer.

"why are you here jiraiya"?, tsunade asked.

"why, can't I visit anymore" jiraiya asked back.

"you stopped coming to konoha two and a half years ago when na.. the brat went missing, so why are you here".

Jiraiya sighed as he stared at the door of the hokage's office ever since naruto disappeared it hit tssunade hard and whenever she heard his name always made her sad so she refrained from saying his name and instead called him brat.

"I come with bad news tsunade", jiraiya said.

"what is it, is there going to be another invasion, damn I should have known when I won the last lottery". Tsunade said with her hands on her head.

"no tsunade there is going to be no invasion, it's just that I remembered that I could have the toads reverse summon naruto back from where ever he is".

Tsunade looked at jiraiya with wide eyes and would have broken his skull for not remembering earlier but didn't because of the good news.

"that is good news, isn't it"? tsunade asked.

"that's the problem, when I checked the summoners scroll naruto's name was written in red".

" so whats the problem"? tsunade asked.

" when a summoners name is written in red that means that the person is dead or has terminated his contract and since naruto doesn't know how to terminate a summon contract we believe he is dead", jiraiya said with heavy heart.

**FLASHBACK END **

"you guys I have bad news, jiraiya dropped by earlier this morning to give me a very bad news" tsunade said.

"there's no more sake available in konoha and the neighbouring villages" damn my bad luck horoscope just had to be right" kakashi said as he started sweating grievously.

"no that isn't it and why do you need a bad luck horoscope, what is even a bad luck horoscope"?. Tsunade replied back in confusion.

"don't worry tsunade sama" kakshi said relief evident on his face as he had wanted to go soak himself in sake after the mission they just had and maybe see if he could hit a girl for the night".

" naruto uzumaki is dead" tsunade said as she heard two gasps.

"WHAT" kiba shouted.

"jiraiya came in this morning to tell me that he could have reversed summoned naruto but his name was written in red signifying that either he was dead or he terminated the contract and seeing he doesn't know how to do it he assumed the other option".

Hinata broke down into tears as she opened the door and ran out.

"damn greater bad luck horoscope" kakashi swore.

"you have two of them" kureani asked.

"what did the first say" asuma asked.

"there will be sake shortage for the next three days in your village and neighbouring villages" kakashi answered.

"and the other" kiba said as the others looked at him.

"you will receive a tragic news today". Kakashi finished.

Tsunade exhaled and pressed down a button on her desk,

"shizune please bring four bottles of sake" she said as she removed her finger from the button after she was done.

Shizune stepped in and fidgeted as she looked at tsunade,

"tsunade sama the brewery stopped producing sake as of yesterday as they didn''t have enough workers to keep up with the high constant demand for sake from konoha so there is no sake in konoha or its neighbouring village". Shizune said.

In the distant everyone could hear a thundering N-NOOOOOOO!.

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

Daisuke sat on a rock in the main akatsuki hideout devouring his seventh bowl of ramen as other bowls yet to be eaten were by his side waiting for their destined demise( son of a bitch stole my wallet). Hey narutoheard as he looked up to see deidara, sasori and konan approaching him. Deidara had his full attention into a book which he recongised as icha icha, konan was scrowling at him because of his shameless attitude and sasori was… just sasori.

Naruto stood up to meet them finishing his last bowl " hey guys successful mission or what".

Deidara did not say anything but brought his face closer to his book making konan scrowl enlarge. Sasori looked at naruto as he said

"I didn't get enough time to make them appreciate my art ", he said with a frown

Naruto looked at them as he remembered when he joined the akatsuki.

**FLASH BACK**

Naruto walked through the forest of lightening country, he saw a man standing in the way who when he looked closer recongised as itachi. Naruto stopped walking as he looked at itachi the two of them seemed to be locked in somekind of staring contest. Itachi then blinked and looked at naruto

"uzumaki naruto, I see you left konoha too just like my stupid little brother"

Naruto with a frown replied "don't compare me to sasuke, now what do you want?".

Itachi then took a step forward and answered ' I come with an invitation from akatsuki we're recruiting new members, would you like to join?'.

Naruto raised an eye brow up at the strange request " what's in it for me?". He asked.

**TIME SKIP**

A man with orange spiky hair and purple eyes that had several concentric circles with piercings on his face looked at naruto who stood before him and the other members except kankuzu who wasn't there.

"so naruto uzumaki, jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune and ex ninja of konoha what makes you think you are fit to join us?".

Naruto then replied "itachi wouldn't have come for me if he knew I wasn't good enough".

"what are your reasons for joining us?". Pein asked.

"well itachi said you guys spent the last few years gathering funds and you take care of your members so long they swear loyalty to you, right?".

"yes, that is true".

"well I will join your cause as long you take care of my feeding expenses".

Itachi who was behind pein wided his eyes at the request as he thought, damn I give our treasury a few weeks and we are going bankrupt. After all itachi knew about naruto legendary appitites as he had treated naruto a few times to ramen when he was still in konoha and let's just say he went home a broken man.

"DEAL" itachi was broken out of his thoughts as he watched pein shake naruto's hand sealing the deal, damn kankuzu will be mad.

"Now we will taste your abilities". Pein told him.

**FLASH BACK END**

Since then let's just say pein never wanted another member, least they turn out to be like naruto. Kankuzu too didn't like naruto because he wasted precious money on soggy noodles.

Naruto looked at deidara as he continued to read his book. Naruto ripped the book out of his hands and looked at it flipping through pages. Konan thinking he was another pervert growled at him.

"HEY, my book". Deidara yelled at naruto.

Naruto finishing the last page closed it and kicked deidara in what defines him as a man. Deidara let out a girlish scream as he crumbled to the ground

"YOU PERVERT, I HATE PERVERTS" he yelled at him and tossed the book at deidara who had anime tears pouring out of his eyes. Naruto then turned and left.

"Finally a male who isn't a pervert around here" konan sighed in relief.

"Am not a pervert" sasori said.

"ye, that because I think you're gay" konan replied.

WHAT!

"was I lying?". Konan asked as she turned to face sasori.

"yes I am not gay", sasori relied pointing his finger at her.

"well that's none of my concern, I was on my way to tell naruto the only none pervert in our group about his new mission until I saw you guys".

"what about pein, is he a pervert', sasori asked. Konan said nothing as she started walking away. She had a suspicion that pein was a pervert as she normally heard tendo pein reading something to nagato in his office and heard perverted giggles later. What she never knew was that naruto used his sharingan to memorise the book as he flipped through the pages. Of course she never knew he had it.

**OROCHIMARU HIDEOUT **

Orochimaru and kabuto overlooked sasuke training from a verandah as they watched as sasuke tear through an army of sound nins as he channeled lightening chakra through his ninjato.

"orochimaru-sama do you think sasuke is ready, it's will soon be time for you to change bodies and he is still yet to unlock the mangekoy sharingan and you know you can't achieve your dream without it". He said as he looked at orochimaru who had a devious smirk.

"I still have four months till it's time for the transfer ritual, I'll think of something". Orochimaru replied. They turned just in time to see sasuke finish the last nin. They started walking towards sasuke who turned to look at them,

"he he sasuke kun you look stronger than you were three years ago".

Sasuke didn't say anything as he clenched his fists and looked at them, 'I feel stronger though not sure if strong enough to kill him I need more power, he thought'.

"I will be in my room if you need me" and with that sasuke walked away.

"orochimaru sama don't you think sasuke can betray you", kabuto asked.

"no, sasuke can't if he does I will just put him on a leash like the pet he is".

'hm orochimaru sama is been to proud underestimating sasuke's abilities, I better have an ace in case things get ugly' he thought as he stared at orochimaru's retreating form.

**AKATSUKI HIDEOUT**

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto turned to see konan walking to catch up with him.

"yes, what is it konan chan" naruto asked konan who had already caught up with him,

"pain sama wants to entrust an important mission to you" Konan replied.

"and what will this mission be"? Naruto asked.

Konan looked at Naruto as she held out a scroll.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

Naruto walked into a room as he watched kankuzu count bills of ryo, an open briefcase half filled with money the other half on the table in front of him.

"yo Kankuzu" Naruto said with a smile.

Kankuzu looked up to see naruto as a frown, "what do you want brat" though already knowing what Naruto wanted.

"you know the usual". Kankuzu then grumbled and tossed Naruto a few bills. Naruto counted them and frowned,

"this isn't enough and you know that" naruto said to kankuzu who didn't reply but continued counting his money.

"I took up the issue with pein sama and he decided that you only get two bowls of ramen a day", Kankuzu finally replied a few seconds later.

Naruto then frowned, "fine I can't go to the stand with this amount so I will just order"(I am going to make naruto universe improved in technology so there will be telephones though the old kinds) and with that he left.

**TIME SKIP **

Kankuzu walked through the akatsuki hideout as he walked towards pein's office. He stopped when he saw Konan walking towards him with a sheet of paper that had a few words and numbers written on them with a look that said OMG.

Konan stopped in front of him and handed him the paper. Kankuzu glanced at it and gained an horrified look as if he had been told that banks and bounty offices were being closed.

"WHATT…..!

**AKATSUKI MEETING ROOM **

Naruto looked up as he saw Kankuzu come in with enough killer intent that would make hatake kakashi wet his pants.

"you, how dare you" Kankuzu growled at Naruto who was eating ramen out of a large bowl that looked big enough to contain ten medium sized bowls of ramen and a pack of canned cola by his side.

"what are you talking about", naruto asked clearly confused.

Kankuzu showed him the paper which turned out to be a bill "two thousand ryo, I told you to order just two bowls but you ordered… I don't know how many but I know it isn't two".

Naruto gained a look of realization on his face "oh that I did order two, you didn't just specify the bowl size so ordered two extra large bowls and a pack of cola which you didn't tell me that I couldn't order".

"don't you try to play smart with me" Kankuzu growled in anger.

"oh, I aren't trying to play smart with you, I am already smarter than you frankiestein" naruto retorted.

"I'll kill you" Kankuzu said as he unleashed his masks and ran forward to attack Naruto.

"**STOP" **A thunderous voice sounded causing Kankuzu to stop in his tracks

"Pain sama" Kankuzu greeted as he spotted the other akatsuki members coming into the room.

"I will not condor any fighting in here" Pain said as he came out of the shadows.

"My apologies pain sama, it won't happen again" Kankuzu said. Naruto didn't say anything as he finished the last of his ramen.

"Now for important matters, pain started, Kisame, you and itachi are in charge of capturing the nanabi, hidan and kankuzu you guys are in charge of the nibi, Sasori, Deidara you are to capture the rokubi , naruto you know-

**Pssst, **the hissing sound of something opening interrupted him. The members looked towards the origin of the sound and found naruto drinking one of his cola. Naruto stopped drinking when he noticed everyone was staring at him,

"What, I was thirsty" he said as everyone including pain sweatdropped.

_**Again another long chapter and I'm sorry for updating really late. I'll try to update as fast as I can. What is naruto's mission and will konoha do about "naruto's death". Find out ins the next chapter and I promise to explain everything in the next chapter such as how naruto terminated his contract with the toads and his genjutsu to block the byakugan from seeing him. Ice ranger out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**New chapter, new day, new ideas but same story. I am uploading all the chapters today and will try to update as fast as I can because I am going to a boarding school and not sure when I'll have time. I am aiming to reach chapter ten before sunday cause I got to prepare for school.**_

_**Naruto: Ha! Your still in school and am not.**_

_**Ice ranger: You only spent four years in school and am spending… I can't count how many years though I am in 11**__**th**__** grade now, WHYYY…!**_

_**Naruto: Bwa ha ha ha**_

_**Ice ranger: though am smarter than you**_

_**Naruto: What! that's a lie.**_

_**Ice ranger: yep**_

_**Naruto: fine whats six multiplied by six**_

_**Ice rranger: thirty six**_

_**Naruto: hn tough luck.**_

_**Ice ranger: spell "INTERDINOMINATIONALITY"**_

_**Naruto: (jaw drops) WHATT..! you made that up**_

_**Ice ranger: nope **_

_**Naruto: Emm… Ice ranger doesn't own naruto nor does kishimoto, I do( runs away)**_

_**Ice ranger: ha not so smart now. Story start.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Scroll of eons1**_

Naruto ran through the forests as he remembered his mission

FLASH BACK

Pein looked at naruto as Nauto finished his cola

" your mission is to find the scroll of eons, it was rumored to be found in waterfall village though not a specific location was given you will find all the information you need in the scroll you were given" with that Pein left.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto dropped down from the trees as he thought what he read about the scroll ' scroll of eons known to contain a fabled technique left by the sage of six paths said to contain the technique the sage used to seal the juubi within himself, if pein or obito needs that technique that's means that they are planning to become the juubi's jinchuriki', he thought as he trekked to water fall opening a can of cola and taking a sip from it.

KONOHA

Tsunade looked at the dubbed konoha ten and their senseis as they stood at ease before her and jiraiya.

" As you all know the jounin exams are next week and is been held at the waterfall village so you leave today, but there is a mission that you will use the exams as a cover for" Tsunade said.

"What is the mission tsunade sama"? hinata asked.

Jiraiya stepped forward "to find the scroll of eons" he replied.

"what this stone of eons"? kureani asked.

"the scroll of eons, said to contain the most powerful jutsu of the sage of six paths". Jiraiya answered again.

"wait his real"? kiba asked "I thought he was just a fairy tale".

"no he is real".

…

"what is this technique" kakashi asked with curiosity.

"it contains the technique the sage used to seal the juubi within himself".

"wait there's a juubi"? chouji

"yes and it comprises of all the tailed beasts, it was the one that gave birth to the bijuu" jiraiya answered.

"damn something stronger than the kyubbi" shikamaru swore.

"so we are to go for the jounin exams but use it as a cover to look for the scroll" hinata said.

"yes"

"but shouldn't we tell the waterfall village incase they know where it is"? shino asked.

"No, the waterfall village wouldn't let it out and they might kick you out of their village, the waterfall village might be a shinobi village but it doesn't have the resources to defend itself if two s-rank shinobis like the akatsuki were to attack it that's why it is a minor shinobi village", tsunade replied.

"now you guys are to depart in an hour and goodluck and oh you will be accompied by suna shinobi temari".

"hai tsunade sama" and with that they left leaving tsunade and jiraiya alone in the office.

"ughh, I hate being hokage" tsunade groaned.

"it isn't going to be so bad now" jiraiya said.

"I guess you are right with the jounin exams the council will have more things to worry about than making requests after all they do want power" tsunade said nodding her head.

"tsunade sama this came in this afternoon" shizune said as she walked into tsunade's office carrying a mountain load of paper work. She closed the door behind her and dropped the papers on tsunade's table and walked out. Jiraiya and tsunade looked horrified as they swore they heard the table crack. Well there fears were confirmed when the table snapped into two crashing onto th ground and scattering the papers.

"Want to go get a drink?" jiraiya asked.

"Your talking my language" tsunade replied. And with that they left but though the window so as tsunade could avoid shizune.

**WATER FALL VILLAGE **

Naruto looked around as he saw the village oragnising for the jounin exams people running about with decorations and ninjas patrolling the streets with foreign nins coming into the village

'Looks like I will have to use the exams as a cover to avoid suspicion, it will be a drag if I was caught I don't really feel like kicking ass what a drag, I think I'll go in as a rounin' naruto thought.

**SOME WHERE IN THE FIRE COUNTRYS TREES**

Shikamaru was running among the others when he suddenly sneezed and almost missed his footing on the tree he jumped to.

"troublesome someone is talking about me", shikamaru said.

"I told you not to sleep in the rain but you said its too troublesome to walk back in cause the door is too far away" temari retorted at him.

**WATER FALL VILLAGE**

Naruto was walking among the civilians looking for any clues to the scroll when

"that scent,IT CAN'T BE!, NO WAY! And he started running forward with people staring at him like he was crazy,

"RAMEN" Naruto screamed in delight as found a ramen stand and hurried to get a seat. Naruto looked around to see you was also there and saw only a girl who looked like she was in her teens and had mint coloured hair and neon coloured eyes__who was eating alone and looked to be sad.

Naruto ordered and sat next to her.

"hey you look like you could use someone to talk to" naruto said to her.

The girl looked shocked as if she had never expected him to talk to her,

"why are you talking to me" the girl asked.

" why shouldn't I not talk to you is itn't like you've done anything to me"

'if he is talking to me for no reason then he isn't from the village he must be one of the shinobis participating in the jounin exams, since he doesn't know me it would feel nice to talk to someone".

"I'm sorry about that, I'm fuu" the girl said.

"daisuke, daisuke kenpachi" naruto said.

"**hey kid I sense the seven tails chakra in her, she should be its jinchuriki"**

'hey kurama your awake you been asleep for the past four months I was starting to think you were dead'.

"**what! I can't die am a demon for goodness sake, that means am a god damn immortal".**

"hmm whatever" naruto replied.

Fuu looked at naruto who seemed to be in some kind of trance,

'whats he thinking about', she thought.

"**you know you still have to master your sharingan, you've only learnt tsukyomi and amaterasu and you know if you want to trash obito in a battle of mangekyou you need to master susano and kamui right now you can barely take on pain even with my chakra since you've only mastered four tails".**

'sigh… I know kurama, but troublesome'

Naruto cut off kyubbi and looked at fuu who was staring at him. Fuu saw Naruto had caught her staring at him and she blushed,

'what's with her, whys her face red, isn't being a jinchuriki supposed to not let you get sick?' naruto thought in confusion.

"so you drink coke?" naruto asked as he brought out two cans of cola from no where.

'is that all he has to say' Fuu thought a giant sweat drop behind her head.

"emm.. no I don't like western drinks with high sugar content" fuu answered.

"well your loss, though a certain doctor told me taking cola before battle promises a one hundred percent success".

"huh.. doctor? Who?" fuu asked in confusion

"guess?" naruto told her with a smirk.

"ehh.. tsunade of the sannin?" fuu asked hoping she was right.

"no, guess again" Naruto said the same smirk on his face

"I don't know just tell me after all western drinks are expensive in this part of the world so no one really takes it".

Naruto looked at her with his fox like grin "me".

Fuu sweat dropped at his answered.

"well see you later fuu" naruto said as he stood up and left.

Fuu looked at where Naruto sat and sweat dropped as she saw two stacks of ram bowls both stacks treatning to fall and three cans of cola by its side. Fuu moved her stool to the left and thought

"how did he eat that much without me noticing"

**KONOHA SHINOBIS**

The ninjas just arrived at the gate as they saw other village shinobis entering the village, some giving them dirty looks like the earth nins.

"well I think we should first check into our hotel, then we go check out the illage look for clues to the scroll and if we see any akatsuki members we call for back up, under stood"

"hai".

The leaf shinobis were checked into one of the best hotels in the waterfall village. Kakashi brought them to into the boys room and around a map on the table in th room. They recongised it as the drawing of the waterfall village after all they were made to study most of the villages maps in the academy.

"We go in three groups five in two one and three in the last. Each group ill have a two trackers, a heavy hitter, a medic and one who will cover the medic in case we meet the akatsuki, group A will cover the west and north side while group B will take the east and south side be back by sunset, group C that is me, Asuma and Kureani will go to the resurant where the jounin senseis are eating to snoop for information. Kakashi said.

"why can't I be part of the group c?" Choji asked.

"no choji remember you are bad at information gathering when it is always close to a food place" asuma said.

"no am not" choji retorted.

"is that true?" asuma asked.

**FLASHBACK TO TEAM TEN MISSION IN KUMO**

"Now Choji do you remember your part of the plan?" asuma asked.

"yes go into the eatery and sit close to the chunins and try to listen to what there saying and snoop out important information". Choji answered.

"now go and remember this is a top a-rank mission and if we fail you know the anbu will go in oh and remember to relax " asuma said

Choji nodded and walked into the eatery removing his headband so as no one will know he was a ninja. And sat at the left table close to the targeted chunins. It was far enough to not draw suspicion but close enough to listen to their conversation.

Choji picked up the menu card and pretended to be reading it while listening to what they were saying,

"He keeps it in a scroll marked with a red ink with the kanji survivor", one chunin said.

"he has the best ones but we still we still have in supply at the-", choji's concentration was broken when the waitress asked him for what he wanted to eat. He opened the menu and had his mind blown by what he saw.

"I'll have a lot spicy barbeque ribs, red dango with red bean soup…"

Everyone looked at choji as he kept on ordering, the waitress trying to keep up with what his order,

"And finally for desert I'll try your red storm ramen challenge".

The waitress looked at choji in worry, "Are you sure the last guy that did it two months ago is still in the hospital after having a surgery for major mouth, throath and intestine burns.

"yep" choji stills said.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Team ten walked into the restaurant to see a fat choji well they weren't sure if he gained size since he was already fat eating a bowl of ramen that had red steam coming out of it and should I say its soup looked like it's was boiling.

They all sat on the remaining chairs at the table and looked at choji who had a seriously scalet face.

"so what did you find out?" Ino asked.

"oh.. he keeps it in a scroll marked with kanji for survivors" as he tried to eat with his chop sticks before seeing his forth chopstick starting to burn.

"What else again?" Shikamaru asked.

"they said something else but let me see if I can remember", Choji said.

"I knew it you were going to be distracted by food" Ino shouted at him.

"hey at least I did part of the plan, I relaxed and sat close to them", choji retorted back at her.

**FLASH BACK END**

"Ha.., that was good memory", choji said with drool pouring out his mouth.

"No it wasn't,we failed the mission and you were admitted in the hospital for indigestion, the foods you ate had to be plunged out of your stomach", Ino yelled.

"whatever its his tummy not ours, move out", kakashi said.

Group A was Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten and Rock lee, Group B was Shino, Chouji, Ino, Neji and Sakura. They all headed out together but left in different directions when they got out.

GROUP A

The members of group A walked down the street as Hinata used her byakugan to spot for hidden openings in the village.

"Instead of us just walking around, why not check the library for the scroll?", asked rock lee.

"You are saying do we even know how this scroll looks like, I mean it's could be a myth", kiba said.

"Ye, if the the scroll contained that much power wouldn't the sage have destroyed it",- Tenten.

"Hinata what are you thinking about?, shikamaru asked as he looked at hinata who looked like she was in deep thought,

"just thinking about the sage hiding it or what about if he buried it and one of this building s were built on the spot, what do we do?", hinata asked.

"wait you mean you've seen it?", kiba asked.

"No just asking", she said.

"If it comes to that, we will have to ask the senseis", shikamaru said.

GROUP B

Went to the museum to check on their information on the sage of six paths. As they were going through it, Neji stumbled on a scroll that was hidden in one of the jars that were there.

"Hey guys I found something", Neji said as the others gathered around him. Shino checked if anyone was looking as Neji put his hand into the jar to get the scroll.

"All right it's a scroll, but is it what we are looking for", asked Sakura.

Neji opened it to see "what! It's empty".

"An empty scroll in a museum must be something, lets get it back to the sensei's", Ino said.

AT THE LIBRARY

The members of group A searched through the library mostly the part that dealt with history. Any one who saw them thought they were interested in their village history.

"Damn, this place is big almost as huge as konoha's library, what am I saying I've never been there", Kiba said.

Hinata went towards the maps and drawings part of the library looking for a map that she could use for moving round the village. She picked a scroll and as she drew it out another dusty old looking scroll fell out. She picked it up and and kept it back before opening the map she took but kept it back. Apparently the map dated back 50 years. As she turned to leave she stopped and looked at where she kept the old scroll that fell. She looked around and saw all the scrolls were old looking that meant she was where they kept old scrolls.

Using her byakugan she looked at the scrolls and found none of them looked as old as the one she saw. She then took it and opened it but what she saw wasn't what she expected.

"guys I found something" she called out, luckily no one heard her.

They all gathered around as she read what she saw,

**Deep where the battle of fate happened,**

**Where men will sought and perish,**

**Where the odd numbered forces of this world was born,**

**And nature taketh it course,**

**There you will find what conquerth the avatar of hatred and vengeance.**

"it's like a poetry", Tenten said.

"uh, I hate poetry", kiba said.

"We should take this scroll back, no doubt the others found something", Shikamaru said.

They left quickly not spotting the red eyes with comma like marks in it narrowing at them.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys am back and ready with new ideas, so just sit back and read.**_

_**Previously on After Ascension**_

"_Your mission is to find the scroll of eons"._

" _It is said to contain the most powerful jutsu of the sage of six paths". _

"_Wait, there's a juubi"._

"_Just thinking about the sage hiding it or what about if he buried it and one of this buildings were built on the spot"._

_**Deep where the battle of fate happened,**_

_**Where men will sought and perished,**_

_**Where the odd numbered forces of this world was born,**_

_**And nature taketh its course,**_

_**There you will find what conquerth the avatar of hatred and vengeance.**_

Story start

Scroll of eons 2 and exposeds

Five days ago(Orochimaru's study)

People who knew Orochimaru knew he was a scientist and as such he needed to always research and to research you need books, but the amount of piles of books that mainly dealt with the tailed beast and their creator was fascinating.

Orochimaru was also a collector by heart so he collects old artifacts but mainly what he knows will benefit him either in that present situation or in the future, so him having a book that was written by Asura Otusuki the first son of the sage of six paths on the battle and its aftermath between his father and the ten tailed beast wasn't surprising to most people.

"It took a while but I finally managed to gather enough information on it", Orochimaru said to himself.

'Knock' and with that Sasuke and Kabuto entered to meet orochimaru who had one of those smirks that said yes I finally got it.

"You sent for us Orochimaru sama", Kabuto said.

"Yess, indeed I did" Orochimaru replied. "I finally found a way to get my revenge on konoha and it might be dangerous but am sixty five percent sure it will work".

"Well good for you but I've got no grudge with konoha so I don't see why I should waste my energy and chakra fighting them", Sasuke said with arms crossed in boredom.

"Well, Well Sasuke kun don't you want to taste your strength against your former comrades and see their level compared to yours. You might have also fought Naruto if he hadn't left konoha but now am sure he's leaving a civilian life because he could never go far in the shinobi world with just shadow clones and even with the kyubbi chakra, He's no match for an akatsuki member", Kabuto concluded.

"If that's the case, Whats the plan", Sasuke asked.

"Well I've been researching on a scroll called scroll of eons for ten years now and if was until four yearsago I found a book written by the sage's son that I got a break through".

"So what's this scroll about and where is it, Orochimaru sama", Kabuto asked.

"The sage's ultimate sealing technique and it is located in water fall village though I don't know where", Orochimaru answered. "Though there is one fall".

"What is it"- Sasuke __

_**NOW**_

'Slash' a red colored blade flew through the air. As it travelled part of the red dropped off it revealing it to be the crimson life force of someone as it flew thorough a man garbed in taki chunin uniform.

"Damn, how did this happen", Naruto thought.

_**FLASH BACK **_

Naruto entered the jounin exams as a rounin and called himself Daisuke Inoue. He was paired up with two partners as the first stage demanded a team of three. His teammates were a guy called shisui kuraki and hinata hyuga. He could still remember the last time he saw her.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Naruto panted as he ran towards the gates trying to get their in time as he ran across the roof tops. He pasted a combined team 8 and 10 who were returning from a mission. Hinata who was looking at the names of the shops they pasted by saw he flash by.

'Naruto –kun', she thought.

"Ano, please I just remembered I have to do something at home I can't follow you to see the hokage", she said to the others.

"No problem, go ahead", kureani said.

"thanks Kureani sensei". As she took to the roofs

Naruto saw the gates were a little further and he started walking towards it.

"Ano, Naruto kun are you going on a mission what about your team", he heard.

Naruto turned back to see hinata though she was red for some reason.

'DAMN, I'VE BEEN SIGHTED, What should I do? Wait I can think of four options :

use sexy jutsu to knock her out; Na if she's like her dad then it won't work besides it only works for males'.

knock her out; Na I can't hit a girl besides hinata-chan has never hit me befor- wait what did I call her'.

kill her; who am I kidding; I don't even know how to skin a turkey for thanksgiving'.

Tell her the truth; am not that stupid'.

"Am sorry Hinata-chan am leaving this village no one needs me here", Naruto said. He was pretty sure he heard someone shout "stupid".

_**(Am not used to writing scenes like this I even don't like movies that have such scenes in them especially romanic ones so I'll just skip, I coe back to this later).**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

He hadn't heard much about her since then. The bell rang to signal that the first test was about to begin. It was much like the chunin exams except that while the forest of death breed monstrous creatures and gigantic trees, the location 'place of no return' was said to have blood thirsty demons in it.

"To your positions team as I call your names".

"hai", a kusa nin replied.

The protor called the names as everyone replied.

"Hinata hyuga"- Hai

"Shisui kuraki"- hai

"Daisuke inoue"- ?, Daisuke inoue- ? where the hell is your teammate"? the proctor said as he turned to the both of them .

"He said he wants to get some stuff that will gurantee his survival, not that it will if he is that weak", Shisui said with a scrowl.

They waited for fifteen minutes and everyone could surely see that the proctor was starting to get pissed off. "Five more minutes and he isn't here you are disqualified", he said to the both of them.

FOUR MINUTES AND TWENTY NINE SECONDS LATER

"That's it you are- Grunt

Everyone turned to see Naruto was pulling a huge sack behind him as he walked towards them and by the look of things it was heavy.

"Hey guys", he waved at Hinata and Shisui.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" the proctor screamed at him.

"getting suppliers, after all if I and my team are going to survive especially thse blood thirsty demons we need suppliers", Naruto said as he lifted it onto his back.

"I won't bother asking what's in the sack, okay everyone SET, GO", he shouted as all the teams ran into the deadly forest.

Team HSD( I'll call them that for now when they are together) ran a few meters and stopped to plan their move.

"Alright we-SIPPPP!" , a loud noise interrupted shisui as he and hinaa turned to see naruto drinking from a can of cola.

"Haaa", Naruto exhaled in relief as he tossed away the already empty can and bought out another, "Cola never lets me down".

His team mates watched as he gulped down the second one then Hinata looked like she remembered something,

"Ano Daisuke san, what are the suppliers you got"?, she asked.

Daisuke grinned and replied "You know we are going to face blood thirsty demons so to make sure I survive their encounter I acted based n what I know I got their weakness".

'I hope it not what am thinking', Shisui thought.

"Ano what are they", Hinata still asked.

Daisuke opened the sack and brought out garlics that were joined together and their was a lot of them, what looked like silver shurinken and a giant torch light that on it read 40kilo watts.

"Wait you think we are up against vampires", Shisui asked.

"Yep, what other blood sucking creatures do you know"?, Daisuke asked.

"I don't know maybe mosquitoes", Shisui answered back.

"That why I prepared as I said am not going to die there might be a nest of vampire mosquitoes in here so I bought a pack of garlic scented insecticide".

"Ano, how did you get those"?, Hinata asked.

"Obviously I bought them at the market", Daisuke replied.

"Idiot she's talking about the insecticide we all know there's nothing like a garlic scented one".

"oh there is, apparently I saw this old guy that makes insecticides and stuff and he made a lot of garlic scented ones because he thinks that their arre some mosquitoes that are vampires in disguise that is why some of them take a lot blood than normal".

It was then they smelt a foul odour.

"oh what is that", Shisui asked.

"oh it's the garlics I told the guy I bought the super spicy ones after all if they are super spicy they work faster", Daisuke replied.

"Ano, Daisuke san you still have more suppliers in your bag what are they"?, Hinata asked.

"oh this is back up", Daisuke said as he brought out cups of ramen,

"this is garlic and chicken flavor and due to it's name you wouldn't expect it to be sweet but it just as a small hint of garlic and lots of chicken though to a vampire that's enough to do JUSTICE", Daisuke saidnasnhe shouted out the last and pumped his hand and unfortunately dropping the cup making it fall and spill on the ground".

"Nooo….! Daisuke screamed as he knelt before the spilled noodles,

"I'm doomed, how many years of my life has been sucked away a month, year or probably my entire life", with that he broke into anime tears.

"Come on ass hole lets get moving" and with that they left. Hidden in the trees a team of kumo nin who had seen this had huge sweat drops with thoughts that said 'WTF'.

Night fall

Team HSD settled to camp under a tree. So far so good they hadn't come across any team, monstrous creatures or "vampires". As they watched the fire burn, Daisuke took out a garlic and threw it into the fire.

"Wait I thought you need it to protect yourself", Shisui asked.

"Yep I am protecting myself, as the fire burns the garlic it makes the garlic release it toxic smell scaring any thing with a nature that says vampire".

They could hear rushing in the woods as twigs snapped.

"See that means I was right", Daisuke said as he threw in another two.

Daisuke was half right and that was about the fire releasing the garlic scent but he was wrong about two things, the scent wasn't toxic neither did it drive the creatures away rather it was the opposite. As Shisui watched the fire, he threw in another garlic as it had been silent for the past two hours was starting to believe Daisuke's theory, but all of a suddenly it became deadly quiet even the birds that were the source of little noises he had been hearing stopped as if they were quieted by something or someone.

Shisui woke up his teammates as he stomped out the fire.

"What the big idea waking us up at 2:30am you better have a good reason or I'll stomp you like you did that fire", Daisuke ranted at him.

"first how did you know it's 2;30 am you have no wrist watch secondly I think we are been watched", Shisui asked.

"You know you are been paranoid something watching us or you are watching yourselves really am beginning to regret teaming up with you why can't you be like the lady", Daisuke ranted out.

"Am being paranoid you're the one who kept preaching about vampires and getting killed. You know what if we ever encounter one am throwing you towards them or if we don't I'll send them your house address", Shisui retorted in anger.

"Gasp, Asshole"- Daisuke

"Bitch"- Shisui

"Dick head"

"Shit face"

"Uh guys"- Hinata

"Son of a Bitch"

"Cock sucker"

"Guyys"

"Hey give that back to me it looks like my ass" Daisuke said as he pointed to Shisui's face.

"That's not what your mum said before she made out with it", Shisui retorted.

"Why you .." Daisuke said as he moved to attack Shisui.

"YOU GUYS….." Hinata screamed.

"Yes hottie", Daisuke said as they turned to her.

"Behind you"- Hinata said.

Daisuke and Shisui turned and what they saw was something you will see in only in books a giant orc with a club and behind him were four others.

"Am sorry", Daisuke pleaded as he knelt before them "I wouldn't have insulted him if I knew he was related to you guys".

"Yes father please forgive grand father", Shisui said as he also knelt before them.

"Ha ha ha, he finally confessed ha ha ha but he stopped laughing as Shisui last words came back into play "please forgive grandfather".

"Hey what are you trying to say that am a family member you monkey"- Daisuke.

"O yeah if I was part of your family then I would have been adopted because clearly I didn't gain the looks of the family"- Shisui.

"Well that not what I heard when I saw your mom sucking its d**k", Daisuke retorted.

"GUYYS PLEASE STOP ARGUING AND PAY ATTENTION", Hinata pleaded.

By now even the group of orcs now had sweat drops as they watched the puny humans fight.

"**BLOOD, NEED BLOOD" **the smallest of the orcs as his eye glowed red.

That alone was enough to make shut Daisuke up and shiver in this boots thinking "damn vampire orcs".

It was then that hell got loose. The orcs ran towards them as team HSD got into their various stances.

Shisui ran towards them and when he got close he jumped forward. While in the midair he cupped his mouth "FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREFALL SWEEP" and with that he exhaled out the largest firestream that well hinata had seen. It looked like lava though it was like the dragon fire she saw in the movies.

The stream just like its name spat out from Shisui who was in the air like a waterfall and poured over the orcs like when it forms its river. You could hear the orcs screams in the inferno. Their screams were loud and painful that Shisui stopped weather from pity for the orcs or he was out of chakra for the technique no one knew but Daisuke was not ready to have his blood taken.

"**WIND STYLE: WIND FROM THE MOUNTAIN GODS** " as a small tonado rose in the midst of the fire creating a bigger inferno. The orcs screams continued as the fire raged. Daisuke watched with a smile of safety and accomplishment as his teammates looked at him with a look that 'crazy'.

After a while the fire stopped and Daisuke smile turned upside down as the orcs he tried to turn to barbecue stood in the there grunting in anger its eye sight on Shisui as he was the one they saw attack them .

"F**K you" Daisuke told them as he gave his middle finger to the one in the middle.

"RUNN…" and with that lets just say that if daisuke was alive in the third ninja war the two seconds the yellow flash used to decimate the iwa shinobis would have been reduced to one or maybe less. But orcs too were great runners and with their giant size they covered more ground.

One orc ran after Shisui while the remaining two went after Hianta and Daisuke. Daisuke seeing Hinata could no keep up with his amazingly speed picked her up and sonic dashed towards the trees. Whe he landed on the tree branch he turned to face the approaching orcs brought out a garlic and put it in his mouth and spat it out with a fire ball jutsu towards the in coming orc.

The orc ate the fire ball along with the garlic and Daisuke was dumb founded.

"What he ate it, how is that possible? Vampires or anything of a vampire nature hates garlics", he said as he grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and shook her.

"No Daisuke kun they are orcs and according to legends orcs eat men so that means they also take in their blood it must have gotten addited to it. They are not vampires they are just strongly carnivores". Hinata said.

"oh okay", Daisuke said with a dumb founded look.

Hinata looked at Daisuke "I have a plan we can use it to escape".

Daisuke nodded as he and Hinata jumped to avoid the incoming hit "it easy, I believe the orcs are attracted by garlic so if we use the garlic scent and spread it around, the orcs would be confused on which scent to follow".

Daisuke nodded and gave half of the remaining garlics to Hinata and they separated to spread it around. Soon after they met up under a tree the garlics getting burnt in different parts of the forest. The orcs not knowing which scent to follow retreated.

"Pwee that was a close one", Daisuke said.

"Lets look for Shisui san", Hianata suggested.

Daisuke nodded and they left. They found Shisui sitting under a tree his shirt off as he was soaking wet over a fire. They all sat down to to rest.

Naruto (I'll start referring to him by his true name) then brought out the last instant ramen he kept a he had burnt the rest while having a dying wish in his heart.

"Wait daisuke kun that doesn't happen to be a garlic flavoured ramen", Hinata asked.

"And chicken yep", he replied.

"WAIT", she screamed but it was too late Naruto had already opened the cup and hw was sitting close to the fire.

"Throw it away quick far from here", Shisui shouted.

Naruto did throw it far away, into the fire for it to burn that was far away.

"You a**hole do you know what you've done", Shisui shouted at him.

"You asked me to throw it far away and since I didn't know how far I could throw it what better why than to BOOM", daisuke was interrupted as an orc broke through the trees and funney enough it was the same Daisuke gave the middle finger. They all knew because of the bump on its head.

"**ROARR" **he roared at them.

"Haaaa…" Daisuke screamed as he ran into the forest and funny enough the orc followed him not seeing Hinata or Shisui and poor Daisuke was in trouble because he had sprayed th garlic insecticide on himself to ward off vampire mosquitoes.

"Should we go after him", Hinata asked clearly tired.

"Na he will be fine, some one who is able to use that type of wind jutsu can take care of himself", Shisui said also cearly tired.

"HELPPP MEEEE", a scream echo through the forests and ROARRR followed letting anyone who heard it pray for them victim's soul.

The next time they saw Daisuke was three days later after they had beaten down a suna team and taken their scroll. They all met in the tower were they were supposed to rest and he looked pretty roughened up if the bump on his head was to say anything. They weren't surprised when he slept for two days straight 'must be suffering from a lot of headache caused by the hit' the thought.

Other teams came in like all the konoha ninjas except one, two suna teams, one kumo team, one taki team and two kiri and iwa teams.

TWO DAYS AFTER

It was time for the last stage where they fought team on team.(I'll skip the boring parts and get to the main thing).

All the leaf ninjas won and now down to the last fight. There were three teams left and so as to make it a hot match for the people watching as all the kages and damiyos were watching they put all three of them against each other. Team HSD vs kumo team vs leaf team(Kiba, Rock lee and Ten ten).

Ready, Set, Start.

And with that both Daisuke and Shisui ran forward leaving Hinata in their dust. In their eyes you could see competiveness. They first ran towards the

Kumo team as they fired their attack at them:

Lightening style: Crack point

Lightening style: Bolt explosion

Lightening style: Lightening flow

Daisuke and Shisui shocked the audience as instead of blocking it they stepped sided all three attacks not stopping a bit as thy continued their run.

"Here's a real lightning jutsu", Shisui said. "Lightening style: Anger of Zeus".

Everyone watched as dark clouds covered the skies and yellow lightening struck across the skies.

"Water style: water pistol" Daisuke said as he shot three water bullets at the three ninjas.

'oh no' every on thought as they now knew what Daisuke and Shisui planned to do.

Lightening fell from the skies shocking all three kumo ninjas burning them to a crisp.

Water+ lightening= bad news dude.

Everyone was horrified at the way the both of them took out the kumo nins. How were they sure they didn't even kill them.

"Daisuke and Shisui turned their sights to the konoha nins and set on to eliminate them like they did the kumo nins. Lightening style/water style: Anger of Zeus/water dragon. As both attack came down in slow motion, the konoha nins who were still in shock of what happened were to slow to react but hinata was faster. She appeared in front of the konoha nins and

"a hundred wind gale palm" using it to deflect the attack.

"Is this the way you betray team mates not from konoha", Shisui asked.

"Am sorry, I can't just let you kill my comrades", Hinata apologized.

Daisuke and Shisui nodded at each other and ran towards the konoha ninjas both of them baring their swords. Tenten usealed two kitanas as she readied herself while the others got into fight stances.

As Daisuke got close he whispered "8 cardinal attack" and 7 shadow clones plus him surrounded kiba " Dancing Mantis queen" and with that the eight of them spun around kiba and round kicked him sending him into the wall which bounced him back as the Narutos delivered series of kicks that gave Kiba series of bouncing back towards his opponents which was strange because the walls which was supposed to have been smashed through by kiba were still intact.

By the end of the combo a white flag was standing on Kiba's butt.

"Kakashi, how was that possible?", kureani asked currently flabbergasted.

"Kureani for once I don't know", Kakashi replied.

Shisui turned his sights on tenten engaging her in a kenjutsu battle. For now it seemed even until rock lee joined the fray "konoha senpuu". Shisui shusined away and "Lightening style: raging hyena" as he released a lightening flow that flowed towards tenten its tips were hyenas.

"Damn he planned that, he might have figured that tenten was a weapon user and used lightening on her and with all that metal in her pockets I pray she doesn't actually smell like panda", Kakashi sighed.

Rocklee appeared behind Tenten and grabbed her just in time before the lightening hit her though he wasn't lucky as before left sole could leave the ground it was electrocuted.

" AAARR-uggh" lee grunted in pain as he landed away with Tenten watching Shisui as he stood there with a smirk like he was playing with them.

"Your in my field of divination eight trigrams sixty palms", Hinata said as she appeared behind Shisui and tried to attack him but 'BAM' Naruto appeared in front of her and kicked her away.

'looks like she hasn't changed', Naruto thought.

"**Yep still the same shy girl who would go into danger for the sake of her friends. You know she got that from you".** Kyuubi said.

'I kno-growlll- not now' Naruto whined

The leaf nin regrouped and attacked together except kiba who had been taken off the field and Shisui ran towards them "WAIITTT" Naruto who was going to be in the middle of the clash screamed.

The all paused as he turned to Shisui "you know we haven't eaten you know due to the orc incident.

"Yep your right" and with that they both sat down with Shisui bringing out a bento and removing a burger, some fries and a pepsi while Narut brought out three large bowl of miso ramen and a coca cola.

Everyone there watched this with jaws on the floor and mega huge sweat drops.

"uhh what are you doing"- Tenten

"What does it look like we are eating"- Shisui.

"In a time like this"- Hinata

"So"?- Naruto.

"Ye guys they are trying to say you guys aren't threats and are nobody", Ino shouted from the crowd.

"nobody" Rock lee whispered as he had flash backs of when people said he was a nobody.

"I am not a NOBODY, FOURTH GATE OPEN!" he screamed. "he sped towards Shisui and Naruto "HULK DROP!" as he jumped and smashed his leg unto the both of them the hit creating a giant cloud of dust.

Everyone held their breath as they waited to see what happened next.

_**Okay that it chapter 9 and I don't think I'll upload another for another six weeks since I go to a private boarding school won't be home for another six weeks. Thanks read and review and I mean good review cause I have a gun a double barrel and I'll track you down if you give a bad one. Just kidding my dad won't let me near that stuff he'll kill me. Ice ranger out. **_


End file.
